The present disclosure relates to plasma processing apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a plasma processing apparatus for semiconductor processing.
During semiconductor wafer processing, a plasma processing chamber may be used to process a semiconductor wafer.
Information in this Background is not presumed to be prior art.